One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by Villaneous
Summary: Black Hat and his lackeys are the biggest, most feared icons in the villain industry, but nobody knows what goes on inside that mansion of theirs. Until now.


**A/N:** Hello, villains! The name is Villaneous, and I have here with me today a collection of random story prompts that I've found over on Pinterest. I shall be writing based on these prompts, and I don't know how this will go. I hope for the best, though! Now enjoy! Or not…

* * *

Chapter I

"Recess"

* * *

 **Prompt** :

"What's the word for that infestation of tiny creatures over there?"

"Those are children. That's a school."

* * *

He didn't know what to expect. He honestly, so truly believed that it would go smoothly and that everything would be all right and that they would just go home happily. Why he believed that, he did not know. Maybe Black Hat actually was right when he said Flug was much too hopeful for the end results of hopeless situations.

Now there he was, a mere human walking in a more peaceful section of the city alongside a blue bear with a flower on its head, a weird reptilian girl _, and a demon_. Forget the bear and the girl! He was casually strolling down the sidewalk next to a demon. A demon, he may add matter-of-factly, that could kill everything in sight if he so desired.

But if anything, Black Hat simply looked...subdued. He didn't look mad or irritated, as those were his usual default expressions, but intrigued, perhaps? Would that be the correct term?

Flug wasn't quite sure, but Black Hat was looking towards a preschool with a narrowed eye.

"Sir?"

Black Hat turned his head abruptly from the laughing children to Flug, which startled the scientist. "Flug," he said slowly.

"Uh, yes?" Beneath his bag, Flug rose an eyebrow.

"What's the word for that infestation of tiny creatures over there?" He asked as he pointed over to the schoolyard.

"Well, uh, those are children, and that's a school. They are currently playing outside because they have recess," Flug explained.

"Recess?" Black Hat tilted his head curiously.

"What's a _recess_?" Demencia asked, eyes wide.

Oh no. "Recess is this thing that school kids, like the ones over there, have, and it's basically a break they get before or after lunch to let them get rid of their energy before they have to go back inside and work."

Black Hat was now staring at the school with an unsettlingly innocent look on his face. Demencia looked like she just had her mind blown; her jaw was hanging open. 5.0.5 seemed like he was interested, too. Meanwhile, Flug was practically sweating bullets.

"Why can't _we_ have this recess? I'd like to play around outside, too!" Demencia pouted and glared at the kids with envious eyes.

Black Hat hummed before he continued walking, his employees following.

"How do you _know_ this, Flugzeug?" Demencia asked.

"Well, I'm human. Did you forget?" Flug chuckled weakly.

"Oh, yeah! I guess I did. Did you have recess when you were at school?"

"Yeah, but as the years passed and we got older, recess fell out of our schedules. Now only grade school children get the pleasure of enjoying recess," Flug said.

"What!? That's _stupid_. Why would anyone do that?" Demencia grumbled.

Flug simply shrugged.

* * *

"FLUG! Get up, get up, get up!" Squealed Demencia as she burst into the scientist's room and jumped on the bed, shaking him maddeningly.

"Huh! What?" Flug jerked awake and stare sleepily at Demencia, "What is… what do you— _hiccup!—_ want, Demencia?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Why do you have the hiccups?" She blurted out before shaking her head violently, "Never mind. Do you know what _time_ it is?!"

Flug hiccuped again and glanced at his bedside clock. "Uhh, noon?" He said hesitantly.

" _EXACTLY!_ It's noon, and do you know what _that_ means?!"

"I… missed breakfast?"

Demencia facepalmed. " _No!_ It's time foooorr… _Recess!_ " She yelled happily.

Flug choked on his saliva and hiccuped loudly. "R-R- _Recess_?! But, Demencia, we don't— _hiccup!_ —have a recess!" He protested.

Demencia ignored his words in favor of yanking him off the bed and quickly shoving his paper bag over his head, much to his horror. She then practically dragged him through the mansion, out the front door, and into the yard where he was unceremoniously thrown to the dirt face first.

"Demencia…!" He groaned in pain as he struggled to pick himself up.

The girl cackled and proceeded to do somersaults and cartwheels. "Come on, Flugzeug! We've got _recess_! Let's play around and stuff!" She cheered.

Flug managed to get to his feet finally and started to brush the dirt and grass off of his pajamas. "Does Black Hat even _know_ you're doing this?" He asked flatly.

"Yup!" She answered.

He froze. " _He does?!_ " He very nearly shouted, "W-Why is he letting you do it?!"

"Well," Demencia stopped what she was doing and put her hand to her chin pensively, "He was so interested by this school recess dealio that he said that we could get recess! And… I _may_ have helped persuade him to at least consider it. But this morning he came in my room, almost threw me _through_ the wall, and said that we could do it!"

Flug's jaw was on the ground. " _Whaa-at?_ " He wheezed.

"Yup! So we can play until twelve-thirty. Which is… in twenty-three minutes!" She grinned widely and gave the scientist a predatory look, "I have a game we can play… it's called _MAN HUNT!_ "

"Demen- _CIA!_ " Flug screamed as she jumped him and wrestled him to the ground, laughing madly, "ACK! OW! You're gonna—unf!—break one of my bones! _Hey!_ "

The two of them laughed and yelled as they rustled around on the front lawn, 5.0.5 approaching them as to either join them or prevent Demencia from seriously hurting Flug. They didn't notice the silhouette watching them from the second story window.

Black Hat would deny it to his last minute on Earth, but he had in fact been smiling.

* * *

The prompts are from Pinterest, and they are _TFR's Writing Prompts_. I didn't make them! :P

 **NOTICE: This story will be considered complete until a new one shot is made! Thank you.**


End file.
